


A sleepy Chat

by 84259



Series: Stories of a Library [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84259/pseuds/84259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This time I used a prompt in tumblr.<br/>Prompts by http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/;  Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again onperson B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declare their love for person B</p>
    </blockquote>





	A sleepy Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This time I used a prompt in tumblr.  
> Prompts by http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/; Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again onperson B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declare their love for person B

 

That time someone stole the trident of Poseidon, and unfortunately for Eve and Flynn(or not so much), there were a cheaper hotel room and the admission to differents places(which can be usefull for the mision) but it was a honey moon trip. They said no, at first, but Charlene was not with mood to argue. So they finally accepted. Then in greece, they sat in a train with a thousands of sweets couples and they were trying to pretend that the situation wasn't awkward. When they arrived to the Hotel, the guide made them to make a circle and each couple told their love story. When it was the time of Flynn and Eve, She begged with her look not to be her. So, he made a steap to the circle.

“Well, We've met in a library...” He was desperate, he had no idea how to tell a love story, even a fake one.

“The rooms are ready” Shout the guide “We can continue this later”

Flynn had never felt so relieved, he could invent something later. The guide gave them the Key of their room, and he told them to be downstairs at 8 for dinner. In the room she was really nervous.

“What's going on?” He said, as he was unpacking

“How do you describe our relationship?” He didn't say a word, so she said “I mean what we are? Why it was so difficult to us to tell a love story?” He stayed quite and finally said “It's 8 o'clock” 

They went to dinner in a complete silence. While they were eating, Flynn talked to a couple who had been friends all his life and all the time they spend trying to confess their love. He looked to Eve, he can't stop thinking of her. He was not sure, what they were. But he knew one thing, he loved her. How to tell her? He wasn't the kind of person that is always reminding people that he love them. How to love someone, after seven years alone? She didn't even glare at him. She was angry, he had ruined it. That would be a long night. 

The room was in silence and they had to deal of sleeping in the same bed. They went to bed and Flynn waited to fall asleep. But he couldn't, he was thinking of her and to sleep in the same bed was not helping. So he hugged her and said what he was not brave enough to said if she wouldn't be asleep. “I love you, I love you and I love you” he could breath again “You're the only one for me. I didn't say it before, because i won't be able to move on without you” He smelled her perfume “Why is so difficul to say it aloude? Ahh, goodnight” 

He lied on his back and try to sleep, avoiding to think that what he said was useless because she was sleeping. Until a couple of arms wrapped him and she said softly “I love you too”

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Review, pleaseeee


End file.
